Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Alpha's latest plot leads Anise to the GD version of her home dimension, with a new fusion chance waiting in the wings. Roselle, somehow alive after Parfait's defeat, unveils what he knows about the plot. In all the chaos, will Anise stop Alpha successfully again? Read to find out.
1. Triple Discovery

**Me: Yo, wassup folks? KhaosOmega here with the double chapter mentioned after Galaxy Angel 2 Chaos Adventure's seventh chapter. This is chapter eight in GA2 CA, chapter one in Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune. Alpha of Team Vexus returns in this one, and she is revealed, by a somehow alive Roselle Mateus, to be in the GD version of the Galaxy Angel dimension. A new Emblem Frame merge method is revealed as well.**

**Natsume: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The one thing Khaos regrets about this is the fact he doesn't own Galaxy Angel, because if he did there'd be a number of changes in the Rune Angel designation layout (me as number 3 instead of 6, behind an unchanged Lily and the number one, Anise), though the Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance Anise has is of Khaos' design. Also, this is from my POV.**

**Kazuya: Please support the official release.**

**GA2 CA Chapter 8 / AAA GD Rune Chapter 1: Triple Discovery**

**Natsume's POV**

I had a feeling Alpha was up to something new for the past two and a half weeks. One way i spent my time trying to verify that feeling was by researching what Alpha was up to this time. It was during this sequence that i discovered a new way for Emblem Frame combination: have two different dimension system's versions of the same Emblem Frame get close enough to each other and they'll permanently combine into one. But then Takuto said something that caused Rico to spring into action.

"Attention enemy craft, you're getting too close to the Luxiole. Either turn back or else we'll use force on ya."

"Enemy craft? How long has it been since the explosion that i triggered took out Parfait?"

"_Roselle?!_ How the banana fritter (note from Khaos: i randomly say that one if the situation calls for it) did you survive that?"

"No clue. Somehow me and my Holy Blood frame wound up in the GD version of this dimension completely intact despite practically being disintegrated by the explosion that defeated Parfait. I just managed to open a trans-system portal leading back here after a close call with Alpha of Team Vexus. She's trying to go after the GD Rune Angels because she thinks she'll be able to break Anise that way. Sounds like the two have a bit of a history with each other."

"Oh, sorry about the mixup. And there has been a few encounters between Anise and this Team Vexus, won by Anise every time. Maybe that's part of Alpha's motivation behind this new plot. Opening docking bay for entry. Rico, the craft detected is a somehow-alive Roselle and his also-somehow-intact Holy Blood frame."

"Whoops. Jumpy today." Rico said after Tact, as he was called, told her about the craft detected. Minutes later all of us, minus Roselle (he said he wanted his somehow-miraculous survival to be a surprise to Anise), were in the transmission room of the Luxiole, trying to get in contact with Anise. It took thirty seconds for her to respond.

"Don't tell me one of the baddies is back." she said right off the bat.

"Well, someone is back, but it's actually an ally of us. By some totally bizarre coincidence, he ended up in the GD system from that explosion and just got here after a close call with Alpha. He believes your past encounters with the Team Vexus leader may be motivation for her plot against the GD Rune Angels, Oyabun." Nano said first.

"First off, Nano, please just call me Anise. Someone might take this 'Oyabun' thing the wrong way. Secondly, has anyone figured out something about Emblem Frame combination not involving Brave Heart?"

"Yeah." i said. "Two of the same Emblem Frame, from different dimension systems, have to get within a certain proximity to each other for the fusion to occur. You still got those Potara earrings ya nicked off Alpha before that Shadow Queen battle?"

"Sure do." she said, pulling a pair of cyan-colored earrings out of one of her jacket's pockets. "And what was that explosion bit Nano mentioned?"

"The one that took out Parfait after a Photon Diver."

"Wait. _Roselle somehow survived?!_ How the heck did he end up in the GD system?"

"We have no idea as to that. You're gonna need your Emblem Frame on this one, that way this new fusion method will work. And the Potaras are gonna be key in the aftermath of said fusion: one of ya might end up without a Frame, so by using Potara Fusion you'll become one to bypass that possible problem."

"Okay. I'll be right there." then Anise signed off. Moments later she spawned right out of thin air behind us (making Rico accidentally wet herself from the surprise). Her outfit had changed since when she left for that first mission. The jacket was now a teal color, with the XQ insignia - a golden X - near her right shoulder, agent number underneath, the Rune Angel insignia over the RA-005 designation near the left. Her top was now a short-sleeved, shoulder-revealing turquoise one, worn with a one-ringed yellow miniskirt (hence the thigh-high socks she had on with some new wine red platform sandals, an inch higher in height boost than the amethyst purple ones from before). Apparantly, the new platform sandals she had on were given to her by Rochelle, with the extra inch in height boost to cover Rochelle's one inch advantage height-wise (Rochelle was five foot nine, Anise five-eight) but they weren't her only new ones. On her last mission, aided by one of Jet's Trilostar Disks in the GD Battle City tournament, she obtained three new pairs (a red pair, a blue one (both based on the ones the girl she was with at the time she bought 'em wore during the tournament) and a new, amethyst-studded pair of platinum coloration (like the jacket she had on when she first left at sixteen)). Well, she was in the hangar relatively quickly, readying Relic Raider for takeoff to GD. In a flash of wine red light, she was gone (this occuring after jumping into Roselle's arms once she saw him, happily crying over his miraculous survival of the explosion which disintegrated Parfait).

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: Well, for Galaxy Angel 2 Chaos Adventure, there's the final chapter. Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune is just starting. Until next time, mateys. This is KhaosOmega signing off for now.**


	2. TWO Relic Raiders?

**Me: Yo, everyone! KhaosOmega, the mastermind behind the Amethyst Angel Adventures series, here with the second chapter of GD Rune. The first chapter, a dual chapter with Galaxy Angel II Chaos Adventure (the first six chapters being a prequel to the AAA series) was set in Anise's home dimension system. This one takes place after she reaches GD's take on her home dimension. Be prepared for some differences between the actual Galaxy Angel II games and the events of Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune.**

**Lily: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Khaos doesn't own Galaxy Angel, 'cause if he did who knows HOW many changes would've been made to the actual creation by BROCCOLI. What Khaos does own is the OZ Anise's Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance.**

**Takuto: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: TWO Relic Raiders?!**

_Anise (GD)'s POV_

Okay, i'm closing in on the Luxiole. I don't know where i got this particualr ship i'm currently piloting, but hopefully i can get enough money from their treasures to buy a new ship. The plan is still being run over in my head: Pop up on a communication module, order them to give up all thier valuables, then hightail it out of there before they can react. But by the time i put it into action part three has gone haywire - they've sent some complete _rookie_ to lead in a retaliation fight. Unfortunately for me they cause a lot of damage on my ship - not enough for it to explode on me, but enough to make me leave. Eventually i manage to reach where i'm currently hiding what the group i just fought doesn't know i have: an Emblem Frame, Relic Raider. I'm planning to return to the Luxiole, disabling the ship's engines and escaping without them being able to follow me. However, a voice suddenly pops up in my head, and i have no idea who it is.

"Look, if you're trying for a return surprise attack on the Luxiole, don't try it. Brave Heart's just gonna end up combining with your Emblem Frame, causing Dieta to destroy the ship you plan on piloting in this scheme in an attempt to destroy the pseudo-Emblem Frame. I know this quite well, as i've had it happen to me before; that's how i ended up on the OZ Rune Angels. Now i've become way more formidable in battles both involving me Emblem Frame and physical brawls thanks to Team Vexus." she said to me. Wait, she's done just what i'm planning? Must be one of my -...

"Wait, did you just say you're from the OZ system? And i managed to miss a wierd craft marked with a purple stylized v on it en route."

"Stylized purple v, eh? That's the Team Vexus insignia, all right. You probably just managed to miss Alpha, their last one still active in their main affiliation in the battle of crime versus law. And, yes, i'm from the OZ system. That's my home system, actually; Jet Brazie, XQ captain, added me into the GX-native's crimefighting group for more dimension system coverage, 'cause i'm the first one on that group not native to GX." Hang on, she actually IS from the OZ system, but if she's an XQ agent - OH! This isn't any ordinary counterpart of mine, and it's not Jasmine, from the JB-Omega system - this is THE Amethyst Angel communicating with me, probably with her Psychic powers considering the method of conversation.

"You're Psychic?"

"Yeah. Learned that ability during one of the earlier skirmishes i had with Team Vexus, prior to joining XQ but after meeting my two main allies from that group. One wrong move from Alpha caused me to ascend into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Now i have access to what's currently known as the XZ Series' best transformation, courtesy of Alpha. That Holy Blood Emblem Frame that had left here, is actually from the OZ system as well; that frame's pilot, who ended up here with his Emblem Frame after an explosion he triggered to defeat an enemy (the enemy was destroyed while him and his Frame ended up here in GD completely intact by some odd coincidence) was the one who told me Alpha was here."

"Just one last question. How do i manage to avoid the whole Dieta incident?"

"Easy. Just officialy join the Rune Angels. I ended up on their roster originally to pay off a debt concerning the ship i lost in that incident, but after an assist in defending a location linked to who i owed the debt to i got a chance to get out of that scenario and took that chance to officially join them."

"Okay. Maybe, just to be on the safe side, i'll take my Emblem Frame with me so the chance is better."

"Good thinking there. Just so you know i might turn up a little later on myself. Give them some key help in case Alpha tries anything. Got a few other tricks up my sleeve for any other potential scenario. Among them an XQ-designed cannon mounted on my left wrist that oughta enable me to cancel out a possible magic circle on planet Magiic by destroying the only manned ship in the circle from the planet's surface. I've also got a new super combination in the works, with those two new cannons i installed on my Emblem Frame after salvaging them from another dimension following the destruction of the robot they were originally equipped to."

Well, after this Psychic conversation with my OZ counterpart, well known through the various dimension systems by her Amethyst Angel codename, i took off, back toward the Luxiole, in my Emblem Frame. This time the communication line i opened was to tell them about my chat (i specifically left out her home dimension system to them, for greater surprise) and that i was officially joining them because she's been through what i would've done next. Ten minutes later a second Emblem Frame came in close to the Luxiole.

"Hang on. There's TWO Relic Raiders?!" Kazuya Shiranami, the pilot of Brave Heart (if that conversation with my OZ counterpart hadn't happened i'd be trying to swipe it from the Luxiole) asked. Then Rico noticed something.

"Wait a minute, this Relic Raider has a golden X marked on it."

"Golden X? That's gotta be the XQ insignia!" Takuto suddenly blabbed as the realization hit him concerning the X on this Relic Raider. Then he and the others turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell us that counterpart you were talking to was actually XQ's Amethyst Angel?"

"I wanted it to be a bigger surprise. Besides, one of those Team Vexus girls is here and that's who my counterpart came here after. Either that or she heard about that new combination method. Probably both."

**Me: And there's the first chapter in the titular GD system. The Amethyst Angel has reached the Luxiole, ready to assist in stopping Alpha and whatever other baddies try to interfere with the mission. Until next time, folks. KhaosOmega out.**


	3. Chrono Eclipse

**Me: Hey, people. Time for the next chapter in Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune. This follows the events of the first GA2 game through the Dieta saga, with a much different ending to the Magiic situation. Before that, though, here's Kazuya with the disclaimer.**

**Kazuya: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of Khaos' design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and all other Galaxy Angel II references belong to BROCCOLI. Any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Chrono Eclipse**

_Anise (OZ)'s POV_

Geez, what is Forte up to? Talk about a surprising change of allegiance. Unfortunately for her, however, before one of her forces can attack the Luxiole, i activate the Chaos Laser i had secretly installed, easily destroying all but her own ship, which sustained some pretty heavy damage. I was levitating at that time, and that turned out to be a good decision; someone had managed to slip a shot past the effect wave of the Chaos Laser, which made solid contact and caused a number of injuries throughout the ship. Instinctively i send an alert message to Rochelle, ZK3's healer, who immediately arrives on the scene and proceeds to help Nano with the healing of those who sustained injuries. Good thing she did, too, as she handles enough healing moves to keep Nano from overdoing it. Then i pick up a transmission from a blonde with teal highlights in her hair.

"Man, how did you recover so quickly? I was sure you'd definitely lose your balance when my missile hit the Luxiole because of your platform sandals." Alpha said.

"I wasn't even hurt by that, as i was levitating when the missile hit." i said. Alpha immediately ended the transmission, swearing as she did so. Then we reached a random spot in space, nothing nearby, when Dieta shows up. Her flagship was easily decimated by another Chaos Laser attack, but, like Forte's ship earlier, wasn't destroyed. Eventually, we reached Magiic, where i suspected Dieta would try to set up a magic circle to disable Magiic's forces' main power source, so i readied my Chrono Eclipse Cannon just in case she tried that.

According to my XF-ZR1 scouter, monitoring the others, i noticed they reach this one store, where Mimolette expresses a marked interest in one type of curry. Then this one guy shows up, using magic stones to trigger a blaze there. Reacting instantly i rush to the scene and set myself up for a move i had seen Nikki Stewart use after shooting that one Leviathan with my Chrono Eclipse Cannon back on Norion.

"Activate Absorber Vortex!" i yelled out, magically pulling the flames into a vortex just in front of my outstretched hand so i could absorb them (my pyrokinesis is similar to Rochelle's, allowing me to absorb fire as well as control it). Then i activated my speed and disappeared from there in a split second, reappearing at the Luxiole. Later some of the spaceport staff trigger an explosion, having been manipulated by Dieta (according to Kahlua, who knows her from some point in her past) causing the Luxiole to lose air. This triggers another instant reaction by me, using my speed to group everyone together and then spawning a Domed Energy Shield via slamming my fist into the ground, saving enough air, courtesy of a second maneuver i activated with the shield up, to avoid the others passing out. This time, however, everyone gets a very good look at me, Rico noticing that the hairband in my hair matches that of her older sister. Afterwards, descending back to Magiic's surface, i proceed to walk around when the power suddenly goes out. As i suspected, Dieta's set up that magic circle, cancelling out the source of Magiic's power. The Rune Angel girls are nearby, and, using a zoom feature on my scouter, i lock the cannon on my left arm to Dieta's ship. My next three words stun everybody.

"_Engage Chrono Eclipse!_" Those three words cause my cannon to activate, firing a thin, yet off-the-charts strong laser beam that rips through Dieta's ship and destroys it instantly, killing the sorceress.

Later, back in the Luxiole...

"Geez, where did you get that wrist-mounted cannon? I've never seen something so compact pack such amazing destructive power." Rico said.

"Oh, i know. Those XQ Tech Squad guys sure know how to make an object miles more powerful than its size can suggest. This one is part of XQ's Eclipse series of wrist-mounted laser cannons. The Eclipse series is pretty formidable, combining traits from the Mobian Eclipse Cannon and another super-strong weapon, but only those from the second weapon's native dimension can utilise certain models from the series. My cannon had the second weapon whose traits were used in its creation be the Chrono Break Cannon, hence why i'm able to use it. When its power is combined with my power level, almost anything can be destroyed the instant it hits that object."

"Whoa. And that hairband in your hair reminds me of my older sister." Rico randomly said.

"Now that you mention it, the hair clips look just like Ranpha's." Kahlua piped up from out of the blue.

"Oh, i know. Bought them both after a dodgeball incident concerning Lily, where i came a split second away from successfully deflecting the shot that hit her full in the face. The main intention was to see if i could gain all the pieces to the outfit my blonde XQ ally Rochelle - she's the one i called in after Alpha managed a missile hit causing numerous injuries to the crew, so Nano wouldn't overdo it with the healing - had on when i first met her during a Team Vexus confrontation. Alpha was still recovering from a previous incident at that time - an RKO from one of the XQ second-in-command's Duplixo copies in the midst of the Attitude Adjustment the XQ captain Jet was executing - but that didn't stop Rochelle, who teamed with my other main XQ ally, a blunette a few years younger than me, from attacking her in the midst of the struggle. The ribbon was given to me by Rico's OZ variant before i embarked on my first mission after learning of this dimension system via Jet, having found Alpha hiding out in GD."

"So i take it you're here because of Alpha." Nano guessed.

"Partially. I also heard of a new Emblem Frame fusion method, which is an alternate sidequest i'm on; stopping my Team Vexus rival Alpha's the main mission. In case i do end up experiencing the fusion, i've got the potential resultant situation concerning someone without an Emblem Frame covered." At this point i pulled out the cyan Potaras i had nicked off Alpha my first mission in GD. "These i nabbed off Alpha when she was in the midst of setting up for a possible fusion concerning an ancient demon called the Shadow Queen, before me and my two main XQ allies became one to combat her. They're in case i experience the new Emblem Frame fusion method, to override the potential one-too-many-pilots problem."

"So, what do you think we should do next?"

"No clue. Let's leave that to Takuto."

* * *

**And there's GD Rune chapter 3. Anise unveils her Chrono Eclipse Cannon and a few techniques in defeating Dieta. Who knows what will happen next. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega signing off. L-ater!**


	4. Solara Redux

**Me: Hey, wassup everyone? KhaosOmega here with the next chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: GD Rune. More surprises are in store for Anise, among them a girl looking like one of her XQ teammates knowing about her. But first, time for the disclaimer.**

**Takuto: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things concerning this fanfic Khaos owns are the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, along with the mysterious figure known only as XJR. Everything else notable belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Solara Redux**

_**Anise (OZ)'s POV**_

"So, you're from the OZ system, it's just you happen to be a member of the GX system's top crimefighting group." someone there asked me an hour after my XQ-designed Chrono Eclipse Cannon easily destroyed Dieta's flagship, claiming the life of the sorceress. We had taken off flying again, this time hoping not to encounter any villainous forces, especially if they were linked to my Team Vexus rival Alpha.

The thing about Alpha, that's just her codename - Team Vexus members are codenamed by the Greek alphabet, and as Alpha's the first letter of said alphabet that would be the leader's codename. Her real name is Nella Jay, but me and my blonde ally Rochelle could tell Nella was suppressing a second persona. In actuality this second girl, Natalie Johnson, was the one who had originally been in that body alone, but when she was younger for some odd reason an experiment she was assisting her dad in, following it to the letter no less, went horribly wrong. Nella had ended up sharing Natalie's body, only to take complete control of it within her first hour and proceeded to make her villainous shift. Along the way Nella merged into one with her counterpart from the KB system, the variant responsible for the green highlights in my younger ZK3 ally Dawn's dark blue hair - and the teal ones in the yellow-blonde hair Nella sports as well, along with a slightly larger breast area (Natalie was a redhead, like me). Five months ago, however, Nella had created what she called 'Vexus System Alpha', a personal dimension system specifically for her, and it was while in that system that Nella pulled off what led to the main core of my mission: For three months, her system's take on Dawn, another redhead this time, was raped multiple times daily on Alpha's simulated orders from her control zone. After that third month was complete i managed to slip my way into the Team Vexus leader's personal dimension system and pull the girl out, managing to get her into one of XQ's side dimensions where she combined with Dawn, adding her color to Dawn's hair in the form of more highlights (only XQ agents could access the main dimension, Zelixena, and the fusion gave this variant of Dawn that access). Alpha was now trying to evade the GX Dimension Police, since she was a GX native, but what she and her Team Vexus teammates didn't know (except Gamma, that is) was that one of their own, Gamma (now you see why i said 'except Gamma'), had gone rogue and was trying to assist in the downfall of the Terralon Rogue remnants, mainly acting as a second confidant to me (Jet would give me a mission that had nothing to do with Alpha, and while i was in the target area Gamma would call me to say that Alpha was there as well).

"Hang on, seems there's a ship closing in. Looks like a dark blue one, about the size of an Emblem Frame." Kazuya said. I looked out the nearby window, spotting the space-traveling vehicle in question. It was definitely the Eagle Gazer frame, but i could tell this was the GD-native one; the day i turned seventeen the Eagle Gazer frame from my home dimension system gained the same golden X that was the XQ insignia on it present on my Frame. I can still remember the surprise i got when i was reunited with my identical twin sister Adrienne, considering i got the wrong end of a four-on-one tickle scheme that ended in a slight accident due to her, my ZK3 teammates, and the second-in-command (who, due to her higher speed level, was the first to strike). Only ten minutes later the Frame's pilot walked in.

'_Lily._' i thought. Then i noticed she was staring straight at me. The one eye i could see closed at that time as she gained a look on her face indicating she was trying not to bust out laughing; her dark blue hair was blocking her other eye.

"So the rumors i've been hearing from that mystery source are true." she said. My first thought was '_What rumors?_'. As if she read my mind, she continued.

"XQ's Amethyst Angel is actually here due to a rival having been sighted." I couldn't believe what i was hearing. How did she know what i was in GD for? And how did she even know my codename, period? Before i could ask either question, though, a recon fleet came into the area, and a battle began. As the Chaos Laser needed to recharge, it was right to the Emblem Frames, where i took out half the force with my Nova Wrecker after the others knocked out a third of the other half. When the battle ended we did a little resupplying to the Frames' weapons, and then went straight for Seldor. However, despite the edge in numbers being seven hundred to four hundred for Forte, Takuto was able to outwit her and end up winning the massive battle. The way Forte was happy over her loss meant she probably knew how Takuto operated in battle, to which the blue-haired commodore stated that Forte was one of the Moon Angels, who had disbanded four years prior, and that Kazuya had ended up on the _Luxiole_ due to another former Moon Angel, Rico's older sister Milfeulle Sakuraba.

About a week later Takuto handed something to Kazuya. Apparantly Takuto knew something else from his experiences with the Moon Angels, and wanted Kazuya to work on strengthening that something. The object was a specialty pass to the nearby resort planet, and i wanted to get a chance to relax at that kind of location. Last time i was at a tropical locale during a mission said location was where the mission in question took place, a mission Jet codenamed 'Solara M'. Twenty minutes of flying in a shuttle later and we were at the location. I had brought along everything from my 'Solara M' outfit, which was a wine red bikini and my similarly-colored XJR 545-Relic heels, along with a pair of shades to protect my azure eyes from the sun. Then again, 'Solara M' took place following me and my ZK3 allies completing the mission codenamed 'Echo', which took place on Aether (the video game that codename 'Echo' followed with five extra hunters was called 'Metroid Prime 2: Echoes', hence the codename). Simply, once i found a good spot i set up my stuff and started to just lay down and relax a bit. That only lasts two minutes before Lily walks up.

"Been in a tropical location during a prior mission, huh?"

"Yeah, but that mission was set solely in the location in question. Jet codenamed that mission 'Solara M' due to the location."

"Super Mario Sunshine runthrough?"

"Yeah. The one benefit of that mission was that it allowed me to really cool down after 'Echo', 'cause i really worked up a sweat during the final minutes before Dark Aether collapsed completely. 'Course, those last few minutes mainly consisted of three boss battles, plus by then i could utilize parts of what was then a basic Power Suit without the whole armor system, proving crucial in the final battle of 'Solara M'.

"You have an XF Series model now, don't ya?"

"Yeah. One of the Zonova Fusions, ice affinity. Gained that option when Rochelle gained the basic Zonova model during Operation Phaaze, going ice to match Jet's choice on one of the affinity-centric models." What i didn't know was that during the conversation my GD counterpart had closed the gap between her location at the start and me clearly.

"Nice heels. Haven't seen that model anywhere before."

"Thanks. XJR designed 'em. 545 Series. As far as i know there's only three known XJR designs, all 545s."

"Cool. I take it 545 is strictly for gladiator-type heels."

"Yeah. Stats are non-platform with a five inch heel, all three known designs with the stiletto kind. XJR has been considering making some 545s with wedge heels, but the heelless variety can only work on platform designs, as far as i know."

Sure enough, after five hours of relaxation, along with a diving contest (where i pulled a Cyclone Spreader Dive for mine, an XF series exclusive technique) we finally returned to the Luxiole, where the following day we picked up an incoming fleet of unmanned ships. But they were mainly a dominant yellow color with a few teal spots, indicating their commander as Alpha. Since the ships were unmanned, there was nobody to take prisoner to learn what Alpha's plan was, or where she was either. What i didn't anticipate was that things would only get more hectic from here.

* * *

**Me: And there you have it. Chapter 4 is complete. Next chapter will finish this story's variant of the first Galaxy Angel II game and begin the next one. Until then, everybody, this is KhaosOmega singing off.**


End file.
